


A discourse on thinking...

by Truthwritaslies



Category: Leverage
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthwritaslies/pseuds/Truthwritaslies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody can think and hit someone at the same time</p>
            </blockquote>





	A discourse on thinking...

**Author's Note:**

> The characters herein belong to TNT and I make no money off this fic. This is strictly for my own enjoyment.

Nobody can think and hit someone at the same time. 

Thinking allows for hesitation, for regret and missed opportunities. Thinking can lead to dying.

It's harder to think when you're kissing someone. 

When they're pressed up against you just so with their hands on your back or your hips or your face. When they make your knees go weak as they moan your name against your lips. 

But love? Love makes it impossible to think. 

There are reasons, good reasons, why Nate shouldn't let Elliot's easy smile lead him to the bedroom. Why he shouldn't catch hold of Elliot and draw him back for another kiss. There are good reasons why he shouldn't let Elliot make love to him but right now Nate can't think of one.


End file.
